


These Twisted Streets

by orphan_account



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: AU, F/M, Incest, blood-play, dub-con, pain-play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:03:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shilo runs away on her 17th birthday, joining up with Graverobber and becoming 'Precious' Queen of the underworld. On her eighteenth birthday she returns to pay Nathan a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Twisted Streets

**Author's Note:**

> Full list of warnings, just so you know what you are getting into: Incest, Dub-con, Blood play, Pain play, self mutilation (Mentions of Prostitution, murder and substance abuse)

Shilo looked up at the place she had lived for all of her seventeen years, it had been her prison, but it had also been her home. No more. Shaking her head to dislodge the sentiment she slipped off down the street, a small backpack in one hand. She had no idea where she was going, if anyone had asked she would have simply said "Away." Away from her Imprisonment. Away from her father. Away from the enormous mausoleum that her home had become. Hearing a noise she began to walk faster, turning corners quickly, eyes flicking around, looking for any sign of a follower.

She was looking back when someone bumped into her. Gasping she stumbled back.

"Kid?" Graverobber asked, looking her up and down, noticing her bag. "What are you doing?" 

Shilo thought for a moment. What exactly was she doing? Not running away, not exactly, she was... "Escaping."

"Escaping?" Graverobber repeated, nodding approvingly. "So was I." He smiled roguishly, indicating the searchlights sweeping the air behind them. "You got anywhere to stay?"

Shilo shook her head.

"Come on then. You work for me now. Ok Kid?" He said, starting to jog off.

Shilo just followed, what else could she do?

***

Nathan stalked up the stairs, unlocking the door to Shilo's room he whispered, as he normally did, "Shi, are you awake?" There was no reply. Pushing the door open he realised the room was much colder than it should have been, the doors to the balcony were open. He stepped into the room, Shilo was gone. He looked about frantically before running to the open doors, there, tied to the railing was a rope of sheets. It was at that moment that he broke. It was as if something inside him had smashed into a thousand pieces and at every breath the pieces drove themselves deeper into his heart. He fell, grasping the railings of the balcony, tears streaming down his face. Nothing mattered, not the cold, not the beginning rain, nothing. Shilo was gone, and so was Nathan's soul. Rotti said there was no such thing as a soul, if there was, he said GeneCo would be selling them for thousands of dollars. But something had gone and Nathan knew it wasn't his heart because he could feel it beating and he wished it would just stop.

***

They arrived at a semi-derelict building as rain began to fall. Graverobber shouldered the door and it groaned open. "C'mon Kid" He called, slipping in. Inside was a single room, the floor was strewn with all kinds of rubbish, jars of strange liquids, full vials of Zydrate, empty vials of Zydrate, grimy blankets, old clothes, a few old magazines and, in the centre of the room, three chairs. Two were stained armchairs, though they looked comfortable. The third looked like it belonged in an operating theatre, though to be honest, Shilo didn't want to know. Graverobber grabbed a few blankets from the piles of stuff and used them to partition off a corner of the room, throwing another few blankets inside. Two other corners already looked like this, the fourth corner held the door. Graverobber noticed her looking around in bemusement and threw himself down into one of the armchairs. Jabbing his right thumb over his shoulder he grunted, "My bed." and then doing the same motion with his left thumb he he grunted, "The toilet." He then pointed at the new partition, "Your bed. Make yourself at home."

Shilo nodded, "Thanks." she muttered, tossing her bag through the blankets and stepping over the rubbish to the second armchair.

"I'm Graves." Graverobber offered. "You?"

"Shilo."

"No, you need a street name Kid." Graverobber sighed, "You could use Kid but that'd mean killing the guy who already uses it."

Shilo blinked and began thinking. A street name, she'd never really had a nickname, let alone a street name. Then it came to her. "Precious."

Graves nodded, a grin spreading across his face, "Precious .That'll go down well." He got up and sauntered over to the toilet, "Get some sleep. Tomorrow's your first day."

***

Finally Nathan dragged himself from the balcony, closing the doors with a soft click. He rested his head against the frame as tears began to etch cracks in his face. Then, releasing a guttural growl he spun and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He made his way down the stairs, his tears now falling down a face marred with anger. Flinging the fireplace open he made his way down the steps and into his 'workshop' Grasping a scalpel from the tray beside him he tore off his cardigan, then his shirt. He looked down at his chest before taking a deep breath. Staring at himself in the mirror Nathan wedged a strip of cloth into his mouth and pressed the scalpel down onto his skin. The trickle of blood and the flash of pain were strangely comforting as, with the aid of his reflection Nathan carved 'Shilo' into his flesh. Every movement of his hand caused more ecstatic pain. Finally he was done, blood pouring from his wounds. He slid to the floor, his palm resting on his Repo Man helmet. Nathan was done with life, but Repo had never been more ready to go to work.

***

Graves had been right, 'Precious' did go down well and soon Shilo was his right hand woman. She spent her days on street corners, cigarette in one hand, vial of Zydrate in the other and a knife in her boot. She had never been so free, or so powerful. The Mayor of Sanitarium had been known to buy from her, as had Amber Sweet, when she couldn't find Graves, that was. She still slept in the one room squat Graves had taken her to on her first day. She paid her rent with things much more enjoyable than money though, it was good practice for when she had paying customers. Very little was left of the innocent Shilo who had escaped so long ago.

***

Nathan had become deathly pale from days spent working in the Repo suit and nights spent in is workshop, carving lumps of flesh from corpses. He was barely Nathan any more really, his hair was white and deep wrinkles carved up his face. He had become consumed with hate and anger, the work he did was now pleasurable to him. He eagerly awaited his assignments and if he had to wait too long he would carve up random victims in his workshop for 'practice'. No softness was left in his eyes, no trace of the man who had once been a doctor. 

***

When her eighteenth birthday dawned Shilo found herself drawn to her old home. She didn't know what she would do, but she knew it would include getting revenge on her Father. She deliberately put on her shortest, most revealing dress to shock him and replaced the vial of Zydrate in her left hand with a bottle of cheap beer which she finished well before she reached the home of her youth. Tossing it at a group of druggies huddling by a dumpster she finally reached the house. Picking the lock on the gate posed no trouble and soon enough she was at the front door. Picking that didn't take too long either and she was soon in. The first thing she noticed was that the fireplace was open, like a door. She shrugged, checked the knife was still in her boot and slipped through the gap and down the stairs. At the bottom she found herself in what could only be described as hell. The walls were stained with blood, at one end of the room was a chair much like the one in Graves' squat, lumps of flesh were piled around the chair and standing by a table nearby stood a hunched figure. 

***

Hearing a noise Nathan spun around. There, at the bottom of the stairs was a figure, an intruder. She was smoking and looked like a Zydrate whore, no matter, she would make good practice, he had been longing to repossess a heart for ages but Rotti kept giving him lung and spine repossessions.Yet he still wanted to cut someone open, to hold their beating heart in his hands and watch the life drain from the victims eyes as he pulled it free. Grasping his scalpel tightly he turned and a roar of anger issued from his pale, cracked lips. Then she stepped into the light.

"Dad."

Nathan stopped himself just in time. It was his little girl, it was his Shilo. His eyes softened immediately. "Shi." He gasped.

Shilo didn't reply, she just tore his scalpel from his grasp and, in the same movement, stabbed it deep into his left shoulder. Nathan grunted and stumbled back in pain and betrayal. "Shi... I..."

Shilo ignored him, ripping open his coat to reveal the dark scars that spelled out her name across his chest. She didn't know why but this gave her the most amazing pleasure. To see the amount he had missed her. To see how much her absence had destroyed him. Smiling she put her cigarette out on the dot of the 'i' and kissed him on the lips, biting them as she felt him buck against her.

"Shi." This time his voice was breathy and her name came out as a moan.

They fucked on the bloodstained floor of the cellar. Shilo coated Nathan's erection in blood from his shoulder before slamming herself down on it. She almost pitied him when she wrapped her hands in his now white hair. Almost. With every thrust Nathan cried out in ecstasy and pain. Shilo slammed his head on the concrete as she came down but it just added to it all and Nathan didn't want her to stop, not that she would have stopped if he had asked. Every so often though she did stop slamming his head down to capture his lips in a vicious kiss. When she left Nathan was left in a pool of blood and come and if he had said he hadn't enjoyed it he would have been lying. It took him hours to realise the scalpel was still in his shoulder.

***

The next year the same thing happened, though this time she stabbed him in the right shoulder. It was their ritual, the only time they saw each other. Fuck Christmas dinners, this was much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt by PunkGeologist:  
> Write an AU where Shilo breaks out of Wallace Manor on the eve of her seventeenth birthday. She finds herself in the squalor of Sanitarium’s back alleys, hooking up with Grave Robber and starting her own profitable street-side business peddling Z and her own services. The youngster does well and grows up quickly, assembling a list of wealthy, indulgent clients and meak, exploitable GeneCops to keep Amber perpetually ten steps behind her. She comes back to visit dear old dad the day she turns eighteen, finding him destitute in his workshop, consumed by his RepoMan alter ego. Nathan doesn’t recognize her at first, spinning toward her with a scalpel in hand, running at her with a cry of rage pouring from his dry, aged lips. Upon seeing her the lines of his face change, he can’t believe his little girl is home. 
> 
> Shilo shoves his scalpel back into his left shoulder and pulls open his Repo coat to see he’d used it long ago to carve her name across his chest. She puts her cigarette out on his skin and bites into the worn lips she once knew so well.
> 
> They fuck in the middle of his torture chamber, Shi on top, slamming his head into the floor with every thrust, almost pitying how gray he’s gone in a year’s time, how his obsession with his work whittled away any shred of fatherly fat that used to hug his frame, that used to let her believe he was Doctor Nathan Wallace, kind and honest, stoic in a lab coat, gentle in an arm chair. She doesn’t let him pull the scalpel out of his shoulder, and when she leaves again he swears it’s a star she left for him.


End file.
